


Baggage

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Duc lays out his dysfunctional family drama to his girlfriend
Relationships: Duc Bayer-Boatwright/Carmen Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Baggage

“You deserve so much better”Duc bluntly says 

“Well I like you just the way you are”Carmen looked at him 

“I come with so much baggage”Duc said 

“Screw the baggage”Carmen replies to him 

“I’m a mess”Duc admitted to her 

“We’re all a little messed up aren’t we?”Carmen asked him 

“My family is a mess”Duc explained 

“My dad is having some type of midlife crisis”Duc deduced 

“I don’t want to burden you with my family drama”Duc tells her 

“Please lay it all on me”Carmen replies 

“I’m not exactly relationship material either”

“So far I’ve seen you as nothing but a gentleman”Carmen smiled at him 

“I’m not an animal”Duc answered 

“Duly noted”Carmen laughed a little 

“I do have manners”Duc says


End file.
